Boomeraang Gang
by Felipe.McPiddlestik
Summary: Aang was just an innocent boy found in an Iceberg. But is he really that innocent?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

He meant everything to me.

From the moment we found him in the iceberg, I knew he was special; he was unlike anybody i had ever met. I guess the first clue to that is that he did not know about the war.  
It was a rocky start to get Aang adjusted to modern life. I couldn't imagine what life must have been like for an airbender one hundred years ago. I suppose though, some things had not changed. Granted, I did not approve of it at the time, but I'm glad that he and Katara went penguin sledding. It really seemed to help his mood.

Several days passed before i actually did not mind Aang. At first i did not want him around. For all i knew, he could have been a spy for the fire nation. However, it was hard to admit how cute he was.

Our adventures since we found out he was the Avatar led us all over the world. Of course the majority of time was spent running from the Prince of the Fire Nation, Zuko. No idea what his problem is. Something about the need to restore his honor. But if your honor depends on capturing and potentially killing someone else, it doesn't seem like honor to me.

Eventually we made our way up to the north pole where we found the northern water tribe. I loved it there and to this day, I have no idea why we left. Maybe the entire city almost disappearing off the map may have something to do with it. Only thing about the north pole i wish never happened was Yue. Yue was the princess of the northern water tribe. I do not know what it was about her, but something made me want to be close to her. It was the first time in my life that i had feelings for a woman.

After everything at the north pole last year Aang and I had become so close. Katara was always there for the both of us, but being a gay teenage man, i have needs that she couldn't satisfy. Nor would i want her to. She's my sister. Gross.

I never knew how to make a move on Aang. God knows i wanted to. But one day on our journey to Omashu, Aang had told me that when we were in the north pole, when Zuko kidnapped him, he did things to him. Aang was in the spirit world but he was still able to feel everything that was happening to him in the physical world. Aang wasn't afraid to talk about it. But all he had said is that Zuko took him.  
It took me a minute to fully grasp what he meant by that. But when it finally clicked, i wanted nothing more than to hurt Zuko. He needed to pay for what he did to Aang. But that fight was for another day. For now, we were at a peaceful place in our journey.

Chapter 1

We were on our way to Omashu. Aapa took us over plains and mountains for what seemed like months. The severe lack of meat on this trip was messing with my stomach. It was nearing dusk.  
"Aang, can we stop for the night somewhere? It's getting late and i really don't feel too great." I felt fine, but too much time on that hairy-sky-beast would make anyone want to get back on the ground. If we were meant to fly, we would have been given wings.  
"Sure thing, Sokka. We should probably build a camp anyway."

We landed softly on an open field that was surrounded by high trees and dense woods. We found the softest patch of dirt that we could and put up two tents. Katara had her own, which meant Aang and I got to share. Tonight I was going to make my move.

The sun had finally hid for the night and we were all in our separate tents getting ready for bed. Aang had stepped out for a moment to use the restroom. He came back several minutes later. When he sat down, he sat close to me and slid next to me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Is everything okay, Aang?" He was silent but shifted in his seat.

"Aang, please. If something is upsetting you or if there's something on your mind you want to talk about, i am always here to help you." Aang looked up at me. His brilliant brown eyes stared up to me. I felt his hand move to the back of my head as he pulled me in for a soft, subtle kiss. I froze. I couldn't move. I couldn't believe this. Eventually I came to my senses and started moving against his lips.

Slowly the kiss built up strength, we moved in harmony. It was bliss. I had wanted this for so long, and had no idea that Aang wanted the same thing. But hey, i'm not complaining.

Aang opened his mouth and i took the chance to slide my tongue into his warm cavern. Our tongues danced and danced. Feeling every inch of each other's mouths. I placed my hand on the side of Aang's head and pulled him tighter against me. A soft moan escaped his lips. That just made me want more of him.

We broke the kiss for just a moment so i could help Aang remove his shirt. I ran my hands up his bare chest and tweaked his nipple, bringing a soft sound from him. His chest was smooth and soft to the touch.

He removed my shirt and moved his head in between my neck and shoulder, sucking lightly on my neck. I gasped in awe at the foreign feeling. I ran my hand down Aang's smooth, hairless back. I moved down slowly until my hand was in the band of his pants. I kept going lower until Aang's ass was in my hands. I squeezed his ass, bringing a gasp out of the airbender. In reaction to this, Aang moved back up and started kissing me. There was no hesitation this time. We just kissed and let our passion move us.

After what seemed to be hours, Aang broke the kiss and moved his tongue down to my neck, then to my nipples. And he just kept going lower and lower. Leaving a trail of saliva in his wake. Finally he got to his goal. He undid my pants and pulled out my already-hard cock.

He looked up at me and pumped my cock a few times. And without breaking eye contact, he took the head of my cock into his mouth. His tongue was magic. I had never known any feeling like this. The warmth wrapped around my cock was almost too much.

After measuring up my cock, Aang began to bob his head up and down, moving his tongue along the shaft at the same time. I could have cum right then and there, but i needed this to last. I needed him.

He cradled my balls and sucked on them while jerking my cock. He wasn't letting up at all. He wanted the taste. And he was going to get it. He kept sucking and pulling.

Aang deepthroated my cock, letting it move as far in as he could let it. Without warning, i came into his soft warm mouth. He drank every single drop.

He looked up at me and brought me in for a deep, wet kiss. The saltiness of my cum and the sweetness of his mouth were the perfect combination. He broke the kiss.

"Wow Aang, that was amazing. I didn't know you could do that" I said, panting.

"I hope you don't think we're done yet." Aang said with a cocky tone.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I said and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

Aang removed my pants and did the same. His 6 inch erection sprung up and stared me in the face. I grabbed onto it and licked the tip. Aang shivered.

I took the head into my mouth and slid my tongue to the underside of his cock. I played with his balls as i moved up and down on his cock.

He grabbed the back of my head and forced me down lower. I didn't fight it. I let his member slide down my throat as far is it could go. While Aang was throat fucking me, i moved my hand around and cupped his ass. I found his hole and brushed a fingertip against it. This caused Aang to shudder in response. But it didn't slow his pace.

Slowly i pushed a single finger into his hole. Moving it slowly in and out of the velvet cavern. When i felt he was ready, I added a second finger. Then a third. I felt around the inside of him until i found a little bump. Curious about it, I pushed down on it. A scream came from Aang followed by a thick, hot liquid filling my throat. My first instinct was to spit the liquid out, but I was still gagged by Aang's cock. So i swallowed all that i could. And it wasn't that bad; i could feel the warmth of it moving down to my stomach.

Finally, Aang took his member out of my mouth and brought me in for a kiss.

"Sokka?"

"Yes Aang?"

"This is the start of something wonderful, isn't it?"

"Absolutely it is." I smiled at him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

We held each other tight, and fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with Aang still wrapped in my arms. He was still asleep, so i decided i would need to change that.

I slivered my hand down his chest and cupped him through his pants. A small twitch came from his eye. I knew it would take more than that to wake him up. So, as quietly as i could, I moved myself down so that i was eye level with his ass. I smirked to myself as i lowered his pants, exposing his cute, smooth ass. I grabbed his cheeks and spread them, exposing his cute, pink hole.

Again, as quietly as i could, i gently pressed the tip of my tongue to his hole. I felt Aang shiver, but he was still asleep. I needed to up my game.

Slowly, I moved my tongue back and forth across his hole. Then, i gently pushed my tongue into his hole. Tasting him. Savoring him. I moved my hand around his body to grasp his semi erect cock. I messaged the tip with my thumb.

I started to move his cock up and down. Moving at my own pace. Which i knew would be torture for Aang.

Several minutes had passed until i felt Aang's hole clench tight around my tongue and he spilled into my hand. I brought my hand up to my mouth and licked all of the hot liquid from my hand. I finished my meal only to see Aang looking up at me, his cheeks bright red. Upon seeing this, I pulled Aang into a deep kiss.  
"Good Morning, Aang." I said calmly.

"Good morning Sokka. I see you couldn't wait until after breakfast." He chuckled lightly

"Well, if you think about it, I just had breakfast." We both laughed at this.

"Anyway, it's time to get up now. We've got a lot of ground to cover before we get to Omashu." I told him that and saw a slight disappointment on his face.  
"Don't worry, Aang. We'll have plenty of time later." I gave him a quick kiss and we got dressed.

It was a gorgeous day. The sun was shining, birds singing, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Katara was already up making breakfast for us. We thanked her and ate. Both Aang and myself had a feeling that she knew about us. It wouldn't surprise me. Just because tents don't have very thin walls. But, she never mentioned it, so we're gonna pretend that she was oblivious.

After breakfast, we packed up camp, and got on Appa, and set off for Omashu

 _Fast Forward 2 weeks_

"Well that was a waste of time." I said, annoyed.

"It's strange that Bumi wouldn't teach me earthbending. But I trust him. I need to find a teacher that waits and listens," Aang contemplated for a moment, "what does that even mean?!"

"I have no idea, Aang. But Bumi is a wise man and i think that he knows what's best in this situation" Katara said assuringly.

Aang kind of nodded then went back to thinking about the next move he had to make. He had no idea where he should even start looking. So for the time being, we made our way through the earth kingdom. Going where we wanted and did whatever we wanted.

After several days of travel, we came upon a town called Gaoling. It wasn't really a city, but wasn't a village. Practically as soon as we walked into the town, we were smacked in the face advertising "Master Yu's Earthbending Academy". Aang saw this and lit up like a puppy. He grabbed my hand and begged me to go. I figured that we needed to defeat the Fire Lord sooner or later. Aang also had to learn Earthbending sooner or later. So, what could possibly go wrong?

As Aang studied Earthbending under Master Yu, Katara and I wondered around town. I found a new bag and a decent map of the earth kingdom. It was nearing evening time. So we went back to see how Aang's first day of class went. From what he looked like when we got there, it didn't go too well. We decided to head back to camp for the night.

We made it back to our tents and Aang went straight to the floor. I laid down next to him and looked at him.

"Rough first day?" I asked, sarcastically.  
"You don't know the half of it. I don't know what's wrong with me, but i just can't seen to grasp earthbending. I don't know what's wrong with me." Aang buried his face into his pillow. I moved beside him and gave him a hug.

"It's going to be okay, Aang. It's just gonna take some time. You'll get it in no time. You can't expect to master it on your first day. Anyway, I think i have something that might get your mind off of it." I kissed his cheek and caressed his inner thigh.

"You always know how to make me feel better, Sokka." He pulled me in for a deep, passionate kiss.

We quickly stripped one another, only breaking the kiss to remove our shirts. Aang decided he was gonna go first and took my cock into his mouth. I put my hand on the back of his head. Not forcing him. But guiding him.

"Aang wait," He took my cock out of his mouth with an audible 'pop' and looked up at me confused, "I have something I want to try." I laid down on my back and pulled Aang on top of me. I turned him around so that his cock was eye level with me and he was eye level with mine. I leaned my head up and started sucking on his semi hard member as he got to work sucking mine. The sensation was unreel. Aang was a master with his mouth. If he kept up like this…..

"Aang, I'm cumming!" And just like that, I released into Aang's mouth, which in turn caused him to cum into mine. I swallowed what i could then brought Aang up to my face and gave him a deep kiss. As we were kissing, i slid my hand down his back and cupped his ass. I slid a finger into his puckered hole and started working it. Eventually i added a second finger and started scissoring him open.

"Are you ready, Aang?"

"Yeah, i'm ready." With that, Aang sat on top of me and lowered himself onto my cock. His warm, velvety walls surrounded my cock and squeezed all around it. After he got about half way down, he moved up and slammed down, taking the entire length in one go. He started bouncing at a comfortable pace. I grabbed ahold of his hips and helped him, matching my thrusts with his. He bounced and bounced, taking my cock with him.

I grabbed Aang and pulled him off of my cock. He whined at the empty feeling.

"All fours." I told him without asking. And he obeyed without question.

As soon as he was in position, i lined up my cock with his hole and thrust all the way in. Aang moaned in bliss. When he told me he was ready, I started thrusting in and out as fast and as hard as i could. Every thrust was matched with a gasp from the airbender beneath me.

I reached around and started jerking his cock. Pumping it to match my thrusts.

"Sokka, don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop" He whined and begged. And with one final thrust, I emptied myself into the airbender. A few more jerks and Aang spilled onto the floor.

We collapsed on top of each other and kissed.

"Aang, we're gonna need to clean this up." Aang chuckled at that.

"No need." Aang then used his waterbending to clean up the cum on the floor. Then he bent the cum leaking out of his ass back in. He wanted to be filled, and stay filled.

We kissed for several more minutes before Aang fell asleep in my arms. I sat awake for the next hour or so thinking about how lucky i was to have him by my side. I kissed his forehead and fell asleep next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Many moons have passed. Aang, Sokka, and Katara's adventures had led them all over the world. They met Aang's earthbending master in the town of Gouling. Her name is Toph. After intense training and many sleepless nights, the Avatar had finally become an earthbender._

 _Aang's destiny to defeat the fire lord led the group into the heart of the fire nation on the day of a solar eclipse, when the fire nation's forces would be vulnerable to their attacks. For the invasion, the gang had met up with Sokka and Katara's father, Hakota and the army of the southern water tribe. Along with several friends they had met along the way._

 _Despite their exhaustive efforts, the eclipse came and went before they were able to penetrate the walls of the fire nation's capital, which led to the inevitable retreat of the allied forces. Despite the numbers that had made it to the invasion, only a handful of people had made it to Appa in time to make it out of the fire nation capital alive._

 _The group had found their way to the Western Air Temple which hid under a cliff and away from enemy eyes. After several days of planning the next steps in the invasion, the group had gotten a surprise visit from none other than Zuko, prince of the fire nation. He did the last thing that any of them would have expected. He wanted to join them in taking down his father, Fire Lord Ozai. Aang and Toph were all for it, but Katara and Sokka were hesitant. But, after Aang convinced them, they reluctantly agreed to let him join the gang._

 _After several days, Sokka had asked Zuko where any war prisoners might be held. Zuko told him. The Boiling Rock. And that night, the two set out to their destination._

It was a bright sunny day aboard Zuko's war balloon. The wind was rushing past them as they slowly got closer to their destination. Sokka couldn't help but glance at Zuko's ass a few times. He'd always found the fire bender attractive. But he didn't think that Zuko would ever feel the same way. He wanted to find out. Besides, if it doesn't work, Sokka had no problem with rejection. But if it did work, Sokka had plans for him.

Sokka crept closer to Zuko whom seemed oblivious to the fact. He wasn't. Zuko could sense Sokka creeping up on him, but he decided to let it play out to see what happened. He had no problem defending himself if that's what needed to happen.

Sokka moved past Zuko and subtly caressed his ass as he moved by. Sokka kind of looked off into the distance, acting like nothing had happened. He glanced over and saw Zuko staring at him. Crap. This is it. Zuko was going to kill him.

Zuko then turned to face Sokka and took a step forward. Sokka had a look of sheer panic in his eyes. All of that went away when he felt a pair of lips on his own. He was frozen until he felt Zuko's tongue prodding at his lips, demanding entrance into Sokka's mouth. Sokka obliged without question.

The two kissed passionately. Sucking each other's tongues and groping each other's bodies. Sokka realized how different kissing Zuo was compared to kissing Aang. Zuko was much more dominant than Aang. Sokka couldn't help but think he may have made a mistake. That feeling went away when he felt Zuko's hand on his cock, gently rubbing it through Sokka's pants. This caused him to moan into the kiss.

Sokka moved his hand to grope Zuko through his pants which made Zuko then reach around and squeeze Sokka's ass. Sokka shivered at the feeling and bucked forward to meet Zuko's body. Zuko took this as a sign. He put his hand on top of Sokka's head and slowly guided him down to meet his cock. Sokka obeyed.

He pulled Zuko's cock out of his pants and was in awe at the sheer size of it. He didn't know how he was going to take it.

Sokka took a deep breath before he licked Zuko's cock from the base to the tip. Savoring the musky flavor. He then popped the head of the cock into his mouth. Zuko gasped at the feeling. Sokka slowly moved his head forward, letting Zuko's cock pass deeper into his mouth.

Sokka loved the taste and the feeling. He felt Zuko move his hand from the back of his head to his cheek, caressing his face. This made Sokka want him even more as he started deep throating Zuko's cock.

After a few more thrusts, Zuko came in Sokka's mouth, causing them both to moan in pleasure.

Sokka swallowed every drop and licked the cock clean. Zuko then pulled him up for a kiss. The mix of sweet and salty was almost too much for Sokka. He almost came right then and there. Sokka melted into the kiss, tasting every inch of Zuko's mouth. He felt Zuko's hand make its way down his back and into his pants.

Zuko squeezed Sokka's fleshy ass, kneading it in his hands. This caused Sokka to moan into Zuko's mouth. Sokka yelped when he felt Zuko's finger prodding at his hole. But he was in heaven, he couldn't dare stop the passion that was unfolding. He did his best to relax as he felt the finger enter him.

It felt weird. Not bad, just different. Zuko broke the kiss as the two locked eye contact. Zuko gave the water tribe boy a look and he knew exactly what that meant; turn around and stick your ass in the air. And Sokka did exactly that. He stripped his pants and presented his hole to the fire prince.

Zuko smirked as he pulled Sokka's ass cheeks apart, admiring his opening. Sokka yelped in surprise when he felt something hot and wet press against his entrance. He looked back and saw Zuko licking his ass.

Zuko pressed his tongue into Sokka's hole, causing him to moan. Sokka kept moaning into the feeling and it seemed like Zuko wasn't going to stop. Until eventually he did, making Sokka moan at the lost feeling.

"Don't worry baby, something better is coming." He winked at Sokka as he pressed his member against the soft, pink hole. Slowly, he pushed in. He was gentle with sokka, cautiously waiting for Sokka to take in his royal cock.

Eventually it was fully inside the water tribe boy.

"You ok?" Zuko asked, concerned. Sokka nodded.

"Good." And with that, Zuko withdrew his cock almost entirely and slammed back into Sokka with no mercy. Sokka screamed out in pleasure. The feeling of the cock inside him, slamming his ass and Zuko's balls slapping his cheeks almost made him cum right then and there. But he knew he needed to make this last longer. But damn, Zuko wasn't making it easy.

It seemed like hours of relentless fucking before Zuko gave the warning that he was close.

"Wait." Said Sokka as he put a stop to the thrusts. He removed Zuko's cock from him, causing the fire bender to scowl. He then laid down on his back with his legs up in the air.

"I want you to fuck me properly. I want to see the man that owns me."

That made Zuko blush a little bit, but also made his cock harder than before, which neither of them thought was possible.

Zuko lined up his cock and pushed into Sokka while grabbing ahold of Sokka's cock and jerking it. The two of them locked in a kiss while Zuko kept pounding him.

"Sokka, I'm about to cum!" Zuko shouted.

"Fill me!" Cried Sokka.

And with that, Sokka felt Zuko's seed fill his hole. The heat racing inside of him which made him cum all over his chest and abs. Zuko looked down at the cum-covered water tribe boy and locked him in a kiss, smearing Sokka's cum between them.

The two laid down on the floor of the war balloon, spooning and kissing until they saw their destination.

The Boiling Rock.


End file.
